Mirelle Laurenfrost
Mirelle Laurenfrost is the 3rd daughter of Margrave Gryus Laurenfrost and Rinslet's younger sister. Appearance Mirelle is a lovely young girl with emerald eyes and platinum blonde hair. Personality Her personality also is upbeat and playful, as Mirelle teases her sister Rinslet about Kimito being her future brother-in-law, causing Rinslet blushes and embarrasses. However, she is very fond with her sister and adores her very much. She holds Kamito with high regards and refers to him as Onii-sama (Older Brother). Chronology Tempest Arc The Blade Dance & Demon Slayer She was mentioned in passing by Rinslet when the team was talking about their families while traveling to Ragna Ys. She appears the next day in the room the girls were staying at playing with her sister's hair. When she sees Kamito she ran to him burying her head into his stomach. Rinslet reprimanded her for being unladylike but she justifies it by saying he would be her brother-in-law soon. This confused Kamito but before she said anymore about the letters Rinslet covered her mouth. She made a formal greeting to Kamito after freeing herself from Rinslet. She interrupted his introduction by calling him her sister's and Claire's "pet-dog" then "boyfriend" causing her sister to be embarrassed. Kamito then placed his hand on her head and corrected her and tells her not to vex her sister. After Carol's teasing and Rinslet mentioning a threesome, Mirelle said she doesn't mind doing it if it's with her sister. She is then dragged away by Carol to leave her sister and Kamito alone. Before leaving she tells Rinslet that she would be cheering for her tomorrow and reminds her of their sister Julia. She then tells Kamito to come visit the Laurenfrost area after the Blade Dance and that it would be great if he could be her brother-in-law, she then left with Carol. The next day she and Carol were waving a white banner while cheering for Rinslet. She watched as the seven day Tempest goes on as Team Scarlet won fourth place enabling them to go to the finals. At some point she meets Milla Bassett who then becomes her maid. The Night Before the Decisive Battle While Team Scarlet was celebrating at La Parfait, Mirelle entered and congratulated her sister and buried her face in her bosom. Rinslet scolded her for doing such an immodest act. After she heard Claire compliment how cute she is, Mirelle recognized her as her sister's friend and was saying that Claire was her sister's closest friend but was silenced by Rinslet before completing her sentence. After freeing herself she complimented Kamito on his blade dance embarrassing him. Unfortunately for Kamito, she called him "onii-sama" which made Claire, Ellis and Fianna be suspicious of him. Mirelle laughs innocently as Kamito and Rinslet try to explain. Milla then came in and reprimanded Mirelle for troubling her sister and grabbed her by the nape of her neck. Mirelle and Milla then joined the celebration with Team Scarlet who were then joined by Team Four Gods. Afterwards, she was escorted by Milla to her hotel room. Abilities Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female